Mistakes
by zeurin
Summary: “Leah?” Emily’s eyes were wide with fear and incomprehension, “What are you-” She screamed, cutting her sentence off as Leah roughly pierced the vein in her neck... One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own the books. :(

I wrote this in ten minutes this morning and decided to hell with it so I'm putting it up. Beware, the grammar sucks and it's fifth grader writing.

* * *

"Where is she?!" she demanded, bursting in the hospital to snarl at the receptionist.

The older woman cowered behind her desk, "Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but I really don't know-"

"My mother, you retard! Just tell me where the fuck she is!" Leah was _this _close from ripping the woman's throat out.

Seth quickly caught up and grabbed his sister's sleeve, alarmed, "I apologize for her," he quickly said, "She's… in shock."

Leah pushed away from her brother and was about to start yelling again when a pale figure popped up from behind them. "I can take it from here, Penelope," He quickly said to the receptionist before putting a hand on each of the Clearwaters and leading them away.

Leah quickly shook Carlisle's light grip off of her. "I get a call at two in the morning telling me my mom's in the hospital. What the _hell_ happened, leech?!" She was shaking from the effort not to transform. Seth quickly wrapped an arm around her and although he gave Carlisle a sympathetic look, it was clear he was wondering the same thing.

Carlisle sighed and began directing them through the halls, "A couple hours ago, paramedics found Sue on the side of the road. Her car had been totaled, probably by a drunk driver. They managed to extract her from the car, but she suffered from a concussion and from the severe bleeding from the wounds on her head and side. It isn't fatal, but it's serious."

Both siblings sighed in relief. So it wasn't that bad. "Can we see her?" Seth wondered.

"That's where I'm taking you," Carlisle said, pushing open the door of a random room.

Leah gasped as she went in. She could barely identify the woman lying limp on the sterile bed before them with a hundred different tubes stuck in her as her mother. There were bandages on her forehead and side. Sue was so pale she could hardly be identified as Native American anymore. Leah swallowed loudly, "Is… is she gonna be ok?"

Carlisle vigorously nodded his movie-star blond head, not wanting them to worry, "Of course. All she needs is a blood transfusion and she'd be up and about in no time… Though…" His voice was suddenly thoughtful.

"What?!" Leah demanded, not bothering to be polite.

He looked at her, "Your mother's blood type is AB-, which is extremely rare. We've been using type O blood, though blood of her own type would be much more beneficial. Do either of you know what your blood type is?"

In her junior year of high school, she remembered visiting Emily over the summer. Emily was volunteering at a hospital and decided that she and Leah would give blood. They had laughed when they realized they had the exact same blood type, as rare as it was, called each other sisters and reveled in how close they truly were.

Leah blinked and turned to look at him, her eyes hard, "My blood type's the same as hers." She said, "Take mine."

Carlisle nodded before reaching to find a sterile syringe. He had Leah sit down and sterilized her skin before gently easing the needle in. Leah tried not to look. Across the room from her, Seth winced and looked away. Neither of them was very strong-stomached. A minute later, Carlisle finished and took the plastic bag with her blood and connected it to a tube to flow into Sue's veins.

"The hospital would have a fit if they knew how I took your blood without testing it first," he wryly said, checking Sue's wounds. "But then again, I know that if you came in contact with STDs, well, they'd just heal, wouldn't they?"

Leah ignored him and instead chose to stare worriedly at her mother, "What are you doing now?"

He stopped poking around her wounds to look at her, "I'm checking her vitals."

"Oh. Alright. Continue."

He did. It was silent in the room for a few more minutes until Carlisle began tugging on the gauze over her wounds.

"Is that necessary?" Leah barked again. Contrasting her, Seth was huddled in the corner, silent and fearful.

Carlisle looked up at her, "I'm just redressing her wounds. Judging by how heavily they were bleeding earlier this evening, it's about time." He pulled back her gauze and inhaled deeply with surprise.

Leah and Seth were immediately on their feet, staring over Carlisle's shoulder. Seth gasped the same way. Sue's skin was perfectly intact, not a mark on her copper side. "I don't understand…" Seth mumbled, "Didn't you say she…?"

It took Carlisle a few seconds to think, "You and Leah have rapid healing abilities so when Leah gave Sue her blood…"

"She healed, too…" Leah finished for him, her eyes wide with surprise, but her voice distant, as though she was thinking of something else.

"Yes." Carlisle shook his head in utter dumbfounderment, "This is amazing. Imagine the lives we can save with this…"

Leah's eyes snapped up, dark and cloudy with emotions, "Take more of my blood."

Carlisle blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Draw more of my blood out with that… needle thing."

"Leah, it's very dangerous for you to give so much blood in one day. Besides, your mother is perfectly fine now."

But she wasn't listening. Leah went over to the window, examined it, then wrenched it open, letting the freezing night air rush in. The coldness didn't affect her, Seth, or Carlisle, but the action was so strange that the two men were worried. "_Just do it_," She hissed at the blond vampire, her eyes flashing with anger.

Thinking she had finally lost it, Carlisle complied, sticking the needle in the inside of her elbow and drawing blood into the plastic bag. As soon as he pulled it out, Leah began stripping.

"Leah, what the hell are you-"

Before Seth could continue, Leah tied her dress around her thigh, snatched both the syringe and plastic bag with her blood, put them in her mouth and phased. Both he and Carlisle backed up in surprise, but she wasn't attacking them. Without a second glance at the two of them, Leah, being the smallest wolf, easily jumped out the window, leaving very bewildered men behind…

***

Forks wasn't very big, but it felt huge running with a sack of blood in her mouth in pitch black. Finally, she reached her destination and phased at the side of the house, crouching in the shadows of the small building while she hurriedly tugged on her dress and removed the syringe and blood from her mouth. Fumbling slightly in the darkness, Leah drew some blood from the bag with her syringe. That done, she disposed of the bag and tossed it in the garbage can near the street and crept in through the slightly open window, the hand holding the syringe shaking awkwardly.

As she expected, there were two figures deep asleep in the bedroom. When she stepped inside, however, a figure jumped up, "Who's there?!"

When Leah didn't respond, the lamp on the nightstand flickered on. Sam stared at Leah with confusion in his eyes, "Leah, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Instead of explaining herself, Leah grabbed the sleepy-eyed woman blinking at her still in bed. "Leah?" Emily's eyes were wide with fear and incomprehension, "What are you-" She screamed, cutting her sentence off as Leah roughly pierced the vein in her neck with the syringe. She pushed the contents in. Before she could pull the syringe out, Sam grabbed her from behind, dragging her off Emily and throwing her across the room. The empty syringe fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the _fuck _did you do to my wife?!" Sam demanded.

Leah looked at Emily for a second before turning and bolting, not bothering to remove her dress as she phased in the house and jumped out the open window. Sam and Emily were only a step behind her, throwing open the front door and rushing out in the darkness after her. But Leah was nowhere to be found.

Emily moaned, leaning into Sam's warm body, "Sam, what was wrong with her?"

Sam was trembling with the need to chase after Leah and rip her throat out. "Maybe she finally lost it, Em," he gently said, kissing the top of her head, "Let's just go back to bed."

His wife heartily agreed and they walked back in, neither of them noticing anything different until they walked into their softly illuminated bedroom. Sam gasped and nearly fell over from shock when he saw Emily's beautiful, _unscarred _face. He quickly gripped her face between his hands, marveling in the sight. Emily burst into tears as Sam guided her to the mirror. He shook his head in complete disbelief, collapsing on the bed, "How did she…?"

Emily frowned, "No. More importantly, _why _did she?"

Sam gave his soul mate a wry look, "Leah might be a bitch nowadays, but she's not heartless." He said this rather sadly. Because he was the one who broke Leah… Yet, she was the one who fixed his mistakes…

* * *

Please review!


End file.
